


Wedding Gift

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis gives his new wife a gift he thought she would like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gift

I couldn't help but smile to who was now my husband. Stannis,the honorable Baratheon, be it as a husband or a king. His wedding gift told me this much.  
"Do you like it?" his voice was as harsh as always, no remarkable feeling in his dark blue eyes, but my cheeks hurt from the amount of smiling I was doing.  
"Yes! It's the most beautiful thing, Stannis! How did you managed?" the small direwolf cub laid in my own bed, just like a little lady, just like my Lady.  
"There is plenty of direwolfs beyond The Wall." such a simple answer made happiness stir into her. I jump of bed and throw myself to him, embracing his torso and kissing his jaw line as he stood there awkwardly.  
"No need for all this Sansa. As a queen you'll need protection. And since my brother ordered to put down your direwolf, it's only fair to give you a new one." always the righteous one, even when he held no responsibility of the matter or when I was just trying to show how happy he made me. But his words made me remember very useful things.  
"Can I take her anywhere with me?" stepping away from me, he nods his head in affirmative. "What if she attacks someone in my defense?"  
"She'll be making me a favor, for it will be easier to track down anyone who dares to hurt you. I'll have to follow their trail of blood." he sits on our bed and reach for Jonquil. Yes, she was naming her direwolf, Jonquil.  
In that moment he looked nothing like my lord husband, with that spark of facination on his dark blue eyes, I found it endearing how his large hands caresed her fur and scratched her ears.  
"Can I keep her in our bedroom too?" I was only testing his reaction, to see if he'd protest or get mad. I got neither. Many believe Stannis not to fell or notice feelings; he only knew how to hide them well. Not that well. After all, I could easily the sadness in his face.  
"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question and it wasn't a lie either. My first stay at King's Landing taught me a few precious lessons. And no matter how lawfull Stannis seamed to be,I'd made plenty of mistakes like that. "And if I ever raise my hand to you...It would be best that your direwolf chew me out."  
That too, proved it self a lesson. My king and lord husband was no beauty and he certanly wouldn't spy on a maiden bath like Florian, but he would bear the consequnces of all his doings like only a true man would.  
I didn't love him, but I can imagin myself doing so in the future. I pick up Jonquil and setting her in the floor. Going back to him and sitting in his lap, with his long arms wrapping around my torso. His heaad rests on top of mine and I decide that he deserves that son he wants so much, for he'll be a good husband and even better father.


End file.
